


a calm blue sea

by nahshedidnt



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M, i just wanted to write them snuggling in fall, idk what this is, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahshedidnt/pseuds/nahshedidnt
Summary: Simon wonders how he ended up here, with Baz on one side, his head on Simon's shoulder an arm loosely looped around his waist and Penny on the other, almost fully atop him, watching Kim declare her love for Edward.A fic about Simon and Baz and Penny cuddling and watching old Halloween movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a person who wears oversized hoodies/sweaters non-stop since September and no one can tell me Simon isn't that person too. Also I am currently chilling in an oversized sweater and drinking hot chocolate, holding hands with my bf and my best mate lying half on top of me so........ yeah i just wanted to write Snowbaz and Halloween, okay?   
> Forgive me. Also Edward Scissorhands is my fave Halloween movie ever and it's tradition for me to watch it with my best mates, so this is just me recounting one of my October evenings.

Simon wonders how he ended up here, with Baz on one side, his head on Simon's shoulder an arm loosely looped around his waist and Penny on the other, almost fully atop him, watching Kim declare her love for Edward.  _Nevermind,_  he thinks shaking his head, he knows exactly how it happened.

 

* * *

 

Simon snuggles further into the oversized hoodie he was wearing, his hands warm despite the cold weather due to the hot chocolate mug he was holding as though it's his lifeline.

 

Baz walks into their shared apartment (well, not really shared but Baz stays over often enough that it feels like it) and looks at him with feigned distaste before ignoring him altogether. Penny walks in dogging his heels. "It's time, Simon," she announces theatrically before collapsing onto the couch beside him.

 

Baz looks at her, drily,"Hello to you too, Bunce. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Penny waves him off. "It's  _Edward Scissorhands_  time," she says impatiently, before looking at Simon expectantly.

 

"Penny," he mutters. "Maybe, we shouldn't-not this time." He can feel his ears going red and he hides his face behind his mug of cocoa. "We  _shouldn't,_ _"_ her gasp of affront is so sharp that he can feel his hackles rising. "Well-", he flounders, before grasping triumphantly upon a thought. He looks at her, imploringly, "Agatha's not here for one, and-and maybe it's time we grew out of that habit." 

 

She looks at him incredulously. " _Grow out of it!?_ It's tradition, you don't  _grow out of tradition_." He winces. Luckily (or maybe not) Baz chooses that moment to interject, "If people didn't grow out of tradition, Bunce, you'd be wandering around in a gown and twittering at other equally useless ladies." This only serves to irritate her further. 

 

She growls sounding remarkably cat-like and kicks her leg out at him. Baz standing a few feet away and in no way affected, stifles a laugh. Simon pokes at her shoulder. "You remember that you're a witch, right?" Amusement turns his voice high.

 

Penny shrugs, her shoulder brushing his. "Not the point," she mutters balefully. " _Edward Scissorhands."_ Simon sighs. "Will you join us?" He asks and no, of course his ears don't turn the tiniest bit red. Whatever would give you that thought?

 

Baz stares at him for a moment, Simon really doesn't like that look. The tiniest smirk is playing around his lips and that makes Simon want to pull hi down by the nape of his neck and do the chin thing that Baz likes. He restrains, barely.

Baz nods still smirking.

 

* * *

And that's how he'd gotten into this predicament. Well, it's not much of a predicament, it's quite pleasant actually. Simon brushes a kiss over both Baz's and Penny's foreheads and focuses back on the movie. When they kiss, Simon lets out a small sigh. Baz squeezes his waist and Simon relaxes his head back against the couch. Fall really is his favourite time of the year.

 

And if after the movie ends and if after Penny disappears into her room, Simon backs Baz into that very couch and and makes him regret smirking well,it's nobody's business but their own.

 

And if when the two of them head to bed, they hear not one but  _two_  female voices coming out of Penny's room, well, it's nobody's business but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> That last scene is Penny skyping Agatha and you can take that in whatever way you like.
> 
> Also, I received huge amounts of positivity for my last Snowbaz fic, and I'm very grateful to anyone who commented or gave it a kudos.
> 
> Thank you so much, and please let me know how this one is.


End file.
